A Child of Death (Cancelled)
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: Eliwood kept a secret from Arthur long enough, that he was the child of Jaffar and Nino. Now, knowing that he must lead his foster brother and the army against the Kingdom of Bern, he's determined to find out what happened to his parents in this story of Elibe. (FE6 Stuff) (Character pairings, although not dominant in the story).
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Roy, come on Lilina!" I shouted, running through the garden.

"Wait up, Arthur! You're faster than us!" Roy said.

"Yeah, just because you are built for stamina doesn't mean you can run faster than us!" Lilina replied.

"That just shows to go that you both need to train up." I replied.

I was running through the garden with Roy and Lilina, when I saw Father speaking to Uncle Jaffar and Aunt Nino. I stopped, letting Roy and Lilina run into me.

"What's wrong brother?" Roy asked, helping Lilina up.

"You- you guys go play. I'm going to go find out." I replied.

I walked over towards them, and Aunt Nino and Uncle Jaffar looked over towards me. Father turned around, and also gave me a sigh of sadness.

"Father, why did you sigh? Uncle Jaffar, Aunt Nino, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We've come to say goodbye to your father, little mage. Your Aunt Nino and I are going to go somewhere, and we don't know how long we will be away." Uncle Jaffar said.

"Going away? Oh. Will you come back?" I asked.

"Yes, Arthur. We will be back, and just to make sure we are coming back-" Aunt Nino said, reaching into her satchel.

She pulled out a small book, and handed it to me. It was a green book, with a picture of the wind identification on it. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"But Aunt Nino! This is your favorite tome! I can't take this!" I said.

"Think of it as a promise that we will come back. Plus, I think your trained enough to use it, considering your father's instructors giving you lessons." she replied.

I looked at the tome, and then looked at Aunt Nino and Uncle Jaffar. They both treated me like I was their child, and now I had something of theirs, like it was my inheritance. I hugged them both, placing my head in between them.

"I'm going to miss you both. Please, stay safe." I said, running away with the wind tome.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

Roy and I gathered our soldiers after battling the bandits, and Roy and I went to go make sure that Lilina and Father were okay. Roy was fidgeting, Father was ill and Lilina was hiding because she did not want to be targeted.

"Can you stop fretting over Father and Lilina, Roy?" I asked, looking at him. He gave me a weird pout, and looked downward.

"I'm sorry- I'm just really worried about what is going on. I really hope they are both okay." Roy said.

As we entered the room, Lilina rushed over to hug both Roy and I, and knowing that she was okay took a weight off my shoulders, and probably Roy's as well.

"I'm glad that you are both safe! I was worrying sick over your safety, you two!" Lilina said.

"Well, we are fine now, Lilina." Roy said.

"Roy, Arthur, I'm sorry for worrying you both." Father said in the distance.

I ran over to him, and so did Roy after.

"It's fine, I'm glad that Roy was able to come back from Ostia in time, Pherae probably wouldn't have been able to make it if he wasn't here." I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I had to pull you out of your studies early, my son." he replied.

"There's no need to be Father, you needed my help, I'm glad I was able to make it in time." Roy replied.

"Yes, but there's a problem. As you know, I am ill, which means I cannot lead the army to Araphan for the Lycian Alliance. So in return, I want you to lead it." But he's fifteen! And I'm older, why am I not leading it? "Arthur, you will serve as his tactician in case any fighting is made in the future. War is inevitable."

"Yes, Father." I really didn't want to be a tactician, but I guess that's what I was going to end up as.

"I want to go with you guys!" Lilina said. Oh no, I'm not trying to have both fifteen-year-old children trying to come with me. I don't care if they are crushing on each other and they don't know it.

"No, Lilina. You need to return to Ostia. They need you there." Father replied. Thank you, Father, for talking sense to them.

"Hmph. Fiiiine, I'll go to Ostia." Lilina said.

"I'll go gather the troops for us to depart, Arthur. Meet me there soon, alright?" Roy said.

"Yes, make sure Lilina has an escort." I replied.

As Roy and Lilina left the room, I turned towards Father. There was no way possible that he was going to die, but I couldn't think like that.

"Arthur. There's- there's something I need to tell you." he said.

"What is it, Father?" I asked.

"I- I am actually not your father." WHAT? That's, how! "You're the eldest son of your Aunt Nino and Uncle Jaffar." Uncle Jaffar and Aunt Nino? I- I don't know what to say.

"But, what? How is that possible?" I asked. I didn't understand how I was related to them, and why the left me with Father.

"Your mother and father in the beginning, didn't want people to come after their baby, because of their reputation. That is why they left you with Ninian and I." They didn't want me to die? "That is why you have your Jaffar's colored hair, strength, and speed and Nino's magic capabilities." Well, that would explain why I didn't have Roy and Fath- Uncle Eliwood's hair color. "But, there is one more thing they wanted me to give you when they thought it was time." He said.

Wait, one more thing? They had something else to give me? Fath- no, Uncle Eliwood pointed over to the desk drawer, and I looked over towards it.

"In their, your mother and father decided to write you a letter each, and in their is something special, belonging to you." he said.

A letter each, and something belonging to me? I went over towards the draw, opening it. There was a small box, and in it as well was inscribed as NJA. Nino, Jaffar, Arthur, huh? I opened the box, and I saw the two letters, but also inside was a necklace, it was made of silver, and the medallion itself was a black metal, in the former of an angel, with emeralds embedded into the hands, feet, and eyes. I felt, a strange attachment to it.

"They told me it was a necklace made for your birth. A necklace made for the child of the Angel of Death and Pious Mage of Emerald." Cool, this was... a really cool necklace. "Now, go. Wear that necklace and help Roy through his journey. He will need your skills. Go, my nephew." Uncle Eliwood said.

"I will not fail you, Uncle Eliwood. I will give my life to protect him, as you would either of us." I said, running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

So um... Hi. How are you all doing? Good? That's great to hear. So, you're wondering where I've kinda been considering I've been posting at ungodly times, and that I've been not able to do a daily upload thing.

So- here is the thing.

Last week was my Spring Break and my last Spring Break as a high Schooler. Yes, I'm a senior, I'm actually graduating in two months on June 12th.

But- that's not why I'm bringing it up.

I've been- I've been hyper since I started writing all of this fanfiction. In fact, the Child of Death story, which is basically Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, was spawned from that as an original OC and Shanna, which then turned into OC and Fir.

And, um- the reason why I've been hyper is because I'm coping.

So, I know that in my bio, I've explained that I have depression, although, nobody usually reads bios, so I'll be explaining this by posting it in my stories. All- five or six of them now?

Currently, it is Thursday, April 12th, 2018. two weeks and two days ago, which if I'm counting right, is Tuesday, March 26th, 2018, I planned on asking someone to prom, because I would be going alone. So, I did it through one of the books I created- "Identitas Incognitum" Which, for if anyone wanting to know the story of the three books I made, Take the stories of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation and Fire Emblem Awakening, put the characters all together, and completely destroy the plot but change the characters names, except for Kana and Sophie, the main characters children. Anyway, I did it, and I got turned out, because that person already had a date.

So what does that have to do with anything?

October of last year I broke up with my girlfriend for one of the last times, she didn't go to my school so I don't see her often, but- I realized why I was hyper, and why I was writing so much.

I was- escaping. I was escaping my depression, trying to wrap myself in fantasy, in my stories. I did it in October, birthing "Redemptio Sine Causa", "Identitas Incognitum", and "Dementiae Draconium". I'm doing it now. And, it's been affecting me. I've been cutting out on school work, I've been not paying attention in class, and hell, I've been outright just not telling any of the teachers I have what I'm doing.

It explains why I snapped at my classmates in the last block of that day, and why my chemistry teacher had to exempt me from a lab- I DIDN'T DO IT. In fact, I snapped at classmates the day before spring break started.

To put it this way, I wanted to cry the day prior, and then I wanted to cry all that day. I wanted to cry in front of other people, to prove that I was hurting. I did end up crying, at home, alone.

I've been using fantasy to try and get past these emotions, hence why I can't write. Because I'm skipping ahead, I'm planning to far in the future for my stories.

So, that brings me to now. What am I going to do, know that I have people who read my stories, and are waiting for the next chapters?

I have to go on hiatus. I need to battle my depression, because it's going back into it's monthly suicidal thought state, and the last one I had I'm still recovering from.

I don't need empathy, I don't need sympathy. I just- need some time.

Hopefully I can come back in May? I can't make any promises when I can come back, but, umm- When I do, I'll probably scrape these stories. I never got far into them, and I'll probably never will.

So, here's something. I'm going to make a separate document. But it's going to be a very confusing one as well. I'm going to explain where my stories were to go.

I'll explain what was suppose to happen to Jessica of an Unstable Conscious, of what is going to Happen to Reflet of the Mercenary Who Doesn't Care, of Alec of Sightbound, which is named the Gift of Sight.

In return, I'm going to make a fourth chapter of that, Where I will explain the concept of another story- if I can think of one. I want you guys to give me ideas of what I should do. Leave as many reviews as you can.

Um- thank you all, for being okay with this, though you probably aren't. you guys will probably worry about me, but I'll be fine, I promise.

So, um with that being said. Thank you, for actually liking my stories and reading them.

I guess this is Xepad, signing off for now?


	3. Update on these stories

Hello Everyone who has been following these stories waiting for there returns. I have something I would like to inform you all! So, recently I've gotten into Persona (Haven't played any of the games, but I've seen both playthroughs and done research and I would like to inform you that I am making a three story triology for Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5, as well as eventually after finishing the Persona 5 story, focusing on reworking a lot of these stories! For example, the Mercenary Who doesn't care will have myself inserted into it with a couple more OCs than originally planned, as well as redesigning a variety of stories (For example, the Fire Emblem Fates OC story won't be the way it is now, it will be much different.

For those wondering where you can locate this story arc? Well, the first story is in the works of being made, and I plan on starting the second in the triology once I reach the last few chapters of the first story (Same will go for book 3, it will be posted sometime before the end of the second story.) and they are located here for this website's version and here if you would rather read it on the archives of our own website!

As I said, don't worry. None of my other stories are leaving, however, I will provide a notice in the notes section of the most recent uploaded chapter if I happen to start up one of my old fanfictions.

(For those who are on mobile and can't use those links, and are reading this without the things at the bottom, pull up the items that are listed at the bottom or go to the very beginning of the story and click on the little person. It will take you to my profile, and you can go to the books and scroll down to A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back. that's the story)

I am back, I promise. How long will I be back? I hope until I complete the last chapter of the last story I create. How often will I upload? I hope at least two chapters every week. One either on Sunday or Monday, and one on either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all for having patience in waiting for my return. And I'm back, and this time I'm expanding to Archives of Our Own as well so that my story will be out to more people (and also avoid people stealing my work i think).

As always, have a wonderful day, a wonderful week, and a wonderful life. And thank you all for reading my content. I really, really do appreciate it,

XepadAugustAtax


End file.
